dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier/Chance/1
Introduction A r build. Characteristics Soft Caps Sacrier's Characteristics * ence: Scroll this last if you feel like it, it does not add any real bonus to your character, except for a 1.5 bonus to your initiative. Chance Sacrier Spells The class spells available to members of the Sacrier class are: Raising Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Assault or Sacrier's Foot to 5 just to help you to 20. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Bold Punishment to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Dissolution to 5, unlean Assault or Sacrier's Foot. Further Notes: 2-11 (10 points) Max Assault or Sacrier's Foot 12-21 (10 points) Max Bold Punishment 22-31 (10 points) Max Dissolution 32-40 (9 points) Wise Punishment/Transposition/Life Transfer/Attraction/Sacrifice/Evasion/WeaponSkill 41-54 (14 points) Save Points and Max Cooperation (4 points left) 55-60 (6 points) Save Points and Max Punishment 61-70 (10 points) Save Points and Max Fury 71-80 (10 points) Wise/Transposition/Life/Attraction/Sacrifice/Evasion/Weapon 81-90 (10 points) Save Points and Max Coagulation 91-99 (9 points) Wise/Trans/Life/Attr/Sac/Evas/Weapon/FlyS/Save points for level 6 spells 100 (1 point) Level 2 Blood Thirsty Madness i'm not lvl 100 yet but i've seen lots of high lvl sac's use flying sword maxed great if u can't get to your emimies Comments on Spells: Any Sacriers level 100+ feel free to make suggestions here and leave your name so I can credit you I'd strongly suggest getting Gobball Royal Sword since you already maxed out Fury. Also, Wise Punishment is epic, get that spell to lvl 5 as soon as you can. Make sure you let your team know to hit you many times with weak spells because even after lvl 100 you will find Iop who just want to Wrath something... Additionally try using some Water maged Blessdags because it will go nicely with your Cake Shovle build in later lvls. I have found it useful to raise your Initiative as high as you can so that you aren't dead last and maxing out Transposition by lvl 117 is a must... About Flying Sword, it isn't the end game spell that some people say it is..it's nice and everything but if you want to summon then become an Osa lvl 1 Flying Sword+ lvl3 Release is just as good... additionally, if you can gather together a good team of lvl 100+ then you can always do Bonta Rat Dungeon, and because you're chance you can always fight Dragon Pig, Soft Oak, do Dreggon Dungeon... This build works nicely in later levels so don't quit it just because you're losing alot, also max out Sacrifice when you get the chance, it's awsome for your buffs when used correctly. At the time of writing this I am lvl 130 Sacrier in a guild of many Sacrier True Gods 20:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) 'Ryuto' ---- Most all Sacriers will level all buffs to some degree. Chance and agility being the most important for this build. Int and wisdom buffs have their use. Strength is the one that can probably be neglected until epic levels. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Whilst in Incarnam try and obtain the Boon Set. If you can afford it get a Young Adventurer Set as it gives better stats though does cost more. * Lv. 22: Swap your Adventurer Amulet for a Fisherman Amulet or Gobkool Amulet. Also get an Ergot Mina. * Lv. 30: Try and get the Gobkool Set or beginning to collect Akwadala Set pieces or Ice Kwak Set pieces. * Lv. 40: Fill this out with +Wisdom equips like Prespic Ring and Prespic Belt maged for wisdom, or +cha equips like parts from Blue Scaraleaf Set or Ice Kwak Set. * Lv. 50: Another set option is the Indigo Blop Set. *Note from Guarita. I used full Akwadala Set + maxed water bwak until level 52 (using Dissolution + Akwadala Staff to hit), but in level 52 I changed to: full Turko Set + Ringtree + Indigo Blop Belt + Xelor Amulet + Eurfolles Daggers + water bwak. This set gives to me +30 to damage and 145 to chance, 8 PA (allowing use Dissolution 2 times) and 5 PM. Hitting 2 times with Dissolution and using Vital Punishment makes me a great pvp and mvp machine, I hit around 150/round without buff and cure 75. The agility from Turko Set also help me lock the enemy. I kept these equips for a very long time also using some parts from Crackler Set to cut down on damages. The strength also helps with Sacriers Foot or the agility with assault, but I'd prefer to use Akwadala Staff. At 60, you can find equips like Blue Turtle Belt, Caraboots, Turtle Set, and Wabbit-tooth Amulet. At 70, you now have access to Fury and the Gobball Royal Sword, if the +damages build strikes your fancy. At this point 8 AP becomes a MUST. I recommend Caracap and Gelano, but this is best case scenario. -Note: At level 70 its better to use full Crocodyl Chief Set with an indigo Mount and a +chance ring for +2ap +1mp , 270cha 150agi and very good resistances try it! At 80, the Royal Indigo Blop Set and Shika Ingalsse Set become available. * Note from Guarita. Well, I didn't get level 80 yet. But I think that using Salt 'n' Battery Cape + Cruel Trovel + Gelano, plus the set suggested here can be great, because you can hit 2 times with Dissolution and have 6 MP to reach your enemies (remember, because you have low agility, they you run from you a lot... and if you don't use Attraction, you do more damage and cure more). * Note from Meleer: I decided to go for a different set, it requires alot of money but is worth it. Caracap + Gelano for 8AP, + Caraboots, if you get them maxed at 50 chance the two items alone from the Cara set will give you 100 chance. Then finish of with Royal Indigo Blop set, maxed the three items will give you around 110 chance. Now obviously a Water bwak or an Indigo Dragoturkey are a nessecity. A maxed Ind/Ivy or Turq works very nicely, just keep in mind it must give at least 40 chance when maxed. Now along comes the cape, I've still not decided what to put here, i figure a Salt'n'battery cape would go nicely for the extra MP and minimal chance bonus, but if not you could go with Rags, for Crits, but that part is up to you. And the Weapon I'll give a suggestion for but you can always chose to do otherwise. The Koss Axe, has great water hits, its 4AP so you can hit twice a turn, and it gives life and chance, but its expensive. What you could also do though is get a pair of chance maged Blessdags, but you would need somthing that gives agility to meet conditions(if you have any ideas please not them).....All in all the set should give you about 360 chance if everything is maxed out, 8AP, 4MP, about 10-15 Crits, and a fair amount of life. Hope my note prove useful to you :D Need to do more research for higher level chance equips. At 100, the Bwork Chief Set and Dragon Pig Set become available as well. The Bwork set is more of support for Str or Agi builds, while the DP set is good for Cha, Agi, then little Str and Int. However for the Kaiser, you need at least 80 Int to equip it. Scrolled Intelligence or powerful Intelligence items in the open slots is necessary for the full DP set. At 114, the full Ancestral Set can be equipped for up to 270 chance. Leveling See Leveling guide Note: I'd suggest staying in incram leveling on chafers till you get dissolution. Once you get it, the best exp is on piglets, fights are very fast (less than 1min). When You will feel strong enough or be extremely bored with piglets go to the border of Akwadala and fight groups with Drunken Pandawa (-30% water and they might drop some akwadala set parts) but avoid drunk Pandalette (its not impossible to kill it but it takes longer time).